Doki doki in the girl's dorm?
by Yuukoardimen
Summary: Nesia dijodohkan dengan seorang laki -laki tapi mereka akan bertemu di ASRAMA CEWEK. "Kok ketemunya di asrama cewek mang dia BANCI HAH!/ " BU KAN AKU COWOK MASA HARUS DIMASUKIN KE ASRAMA CEWEK!"/"BU KALAU AKU MASUK KE ASRAMA CEWEK NANTI AKU JADI SUKA SAMA CEWEEK LOH!"/ Bagaimana kehidupan mereka di asrama cewek. Apakah Romano akan menyukai Nesia? Romano x fem! indonesia. No yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Caution**

**Hati hati dengan ff ini mungkin akan membuat ada jayus dan majus soalnya saya adalah pemula hehe :D.**

**FF pertama saya. ff ini mengandung crack pair jayus bin alay binti garing dan juga terdapat character ooc gitu. ff ini juga mungkin bisa membuat ada depresi dan sebagainya. gomene ffnya masih ancur lebur habis di bom sama japan dark gara – gara nyuri komik yaoinya. Jadinya saya kabur dulu .. enjoy the story please ! ;D**

**Disclaimer**

**Hetalia ©OM HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA **

**fanfic ©Yuukoardimen kece sedunia melebihi keawesoman PRUSSIA *Peace **

**Title**

**Doki Doki in the girl's dorm?**

Suatu pagi yang cerah dimana para mahluk hidup sedang bernyanyi dan berolahraga dengan tenang dan damai serata bernari GANGNAM STYLE serta KEONG POISON . Sehingga sesuatu hal yang mengahancurkan kehenigan dan kedamain yang Indah itu (?).

"BYUUUR" Nesia atau yang kita sebut Kirana yang sedang enak enaknya meminum Bajigur asal Makassar itu lansung memuncratkan bajigurnya ke arah muka lantai yang mirip dengan FRANCE (?) bukan tapi kearah muka lantai yang baru saja dimandikan.

"NESIA jangan memuncratkannya sembarangan, capek tau bibi ngepelnya!" Ibunya menyemprot Nesia.

"Aah ibu maaf maaf deh.. hehe… tapi tadi ibu bilang apa?" Tanya Nesia

"Ibu bilang kalau ibu sudah setuju dengan ayahmu untuk mengirimmu Ke Gakuen Hetalia Girls School dan juga berniat menjodohkanmu dengan sahabat ayah"

"Iya sahabat ayah juga setuju buat menjodohkan kamu dengan anaknya.." Kata ayahnya

"APA ! ibu bercanda ya .. Hahaha lawakan ayah sama ibu lucu deh " sangkal Nesia.

"Iih nesia beneran yang ibu sama ayah katakan tau.! Lagian disana juga kamu bisa jadi cewek sopan nan santun"

"Tapi bu aku kan cewek tulen masa nanti kalau disana kan gak ada cowok nanti aku jadi suka sama cewek loh?" ancam Nesia

"CEWEK DARIMANANYA TOH! DUDUK AJA KAYAK OM OM GENIT DI WARUNG KOPI * France tersindir, MAKAN JUGA KAKI DIA ATAS, PAKE BAJU KAYAK COWOK, SUKA BERTENGKAR SAMA COWOK SEMUA ,EMAIL AJA PAKE NAMA COWOK, MAU JADI APA KAMU NANTI!" # WOI CAPSLOCK AUTHOR JEBOL

" Ibu santai bu, kasian nesianya" kata ayah

"Tapi…" kata nesia yang lansung dipotong sama perkataan ibunya.

" TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN, POKOKNYA KAMU AKAN IBU KIRIM KESANA" Potong ibunya.

"Lagian nesia kamu juga akan menemukan orang akan dijodohkan denganmu loh! dia GANTENG !" kata ibunya semangat 45.

"Tapi.." Nesia berkata dengan suara pelan takut disemprot ibunya yang kayak mak lampir.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN, POKOKNYA KAMU SEKARANG LANSUNG BERES BERES DAN BESOK KAMU AKAN BERANGKAT KESANA" Pekik ibunya puas.

" Tapi bu aku belum bilang ke yang lain.." kata Nesia sedih

" Udah Nesia beres beres aja , nanti ayah bilang ke teman dekat kamu… Nanti ayah telepon biar bicara sama Nesia yaa" Sahut ayahnya seperti Malaikat bagi Nesia.

" Ya deh.." Nesia nurut takut kena semprot rasa cabe dari ibunya atau Mak lampir.

Nesia pun menyerah dan lansung pergi ke kamarnya . Dia mulai membereskan barang barangnya yang akan dibawa olehnya ke sekolah cewek saat dia mulai merapikan tasnya tiba tiba ada yang masuk ke kamarnya.

" Kak Nesia mau kemana? " Tanya Razak atau sering disebut Malon.

"Tumben lu sopan ke gue " Balas Nesia sinis

" Iya dong orang bentar lagi awak akan menguasai dua daerah dan satu kamar mandi tanpa berebut sama kau yang selalu mandi selama 30 menit lebih. Dan awak gak akan telat masuk sekolah Wee" Balas Malon puas .

"Oh jadi kamu ingin membiarkan kakakmu yang CANTIK dan BAIK HATI ini pergi.. oke baiklah LO GUE END" Kata nesia seperti sinetron Cinta F*tr* versi Alay nan lebay.

"EEEH darimana tuh kata CANTIK dan BAIK HATI lah kau aja COWOK Lagian BAIK HATI DARIMANA , Wong kau suka nyontek pr awak kalau lupa gara gara sekelas dengan awak dengan alasan KARENA KITA KEMBAR" Balas malon sebal.

' LAH ELU JUGA SUKA NGAMBIL UANG JAJAN GUE" Pekik Nesia gak mau kalah.

" YA IYALAH BUAT ONGKOS PR AWAK YANG KAU NYONTEK DAN ONGKOS BUAT NGEBANGUNIN KAU TIAP PAGI"

" YA TAPI LU NGAMBIL SEMUANYA , NGGAK NYISAIN LAGI"

" EEH NDON UANG JAJAN KAU MASIH KURANG, MASIH BANYAK JASA AWAK YANG BELUM TERBAYAR"

"EH TAPII.. Tapi…tapi.."

" TAPI APA HAYOO , INDON KALAH , INDON KALAH WEEE"

" Oh ya ndon kau mau masuk asrama cewek ya .. wah bagus biar jadi CEWEK TULEN TUH BIAR BISA JADI ISTRI YANG BENER TUH HAHAHA" malon merasa puas dengan perkataanya.

" MAKSUDMU APA MALON GUA INI CEWEK TULEN TAU" Sahut Indonesia kesal.

" Kau kan cowok orang kau aja suka manjat pohon bertengkar perang sama cowok walupun kau punya sahabat cewek satu" Balas malon penuh dengan kemenagan.

" Malon ku sayang.. LU MAU GUA BUNUH NIH PILIH MANA PISAU YANG KAMU INGINKAN?" Sahut Indon Yandere.

"Lu mau bunuh awak , it's okay AWAK AKAN MANGGIL POLISI DAN IBU, KAU TAU KAN IBU KALAU MARAH KAYAK GIMANA " Jawab Malon.

" YAUDAH SIH GUA INI YANGMASUK PENJARA "

"…" Malon hanya diam tidak tau mau berkata apa lagi. Sepertinya dia kalah telak dan berpasrah kepada tuhan yang maha esa agar nyawa masih menari di tubuhnya (?).

" HAHA SEKARANG GUA YANG MENANG LU KALAH TELAK HAHA" Sahut nesia puas.

" Iya deh AWAK kalah tapi jangan bunuh gua ya .. gua masih mau punya istri dan anak 10 (? )# sahut malon bergaya sinetron ala Indonesia. Oh ya ngomong ngomong tadi ibu bilang kalau lu mau dijodohin ya ?" sahut Malon.

"Ya gua sendiri juga gak tau masa ketemunya di asrama cewek, Apa dia BANCI sampai dia dimasukin ke asrama cewek? atau dia guru di sekolah itu?" Terlihat nesia sedang membayangkan cowok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Menurutku sih dia guru, atau mungkin dia seorang stalker (?) …. eh tapi siapa yang mau ngestalk kakak gua yang kayak ORANG UTAN ini Hahaha" Kata Malon.

" Adikku sayang .. KAMU MASIH MAU HIDUUP" Senyum nesia yandere.

" Gaak eh salah MAU..Udah deh nes, mending kau rapiin baju buat besok BIAR LU BESOK JADI KAKAK DAN ISTRI YANG BAIK DAN ANGGUN BUAT ORANG YANG DIJODOHIN DENGAN KAU" Kata malon yang lansung lari secepat kilat sebelum dia terbunuh oleh Kujang yang dilemparkan Nesia.

" AWAS KAU MALON, SAAT GUA PULANG GUA BUNUH LO" Kata Nesia kesal sambil mengambil kujang yang nancap di pintunya.

Sedangkan di Italia Selatan, Yang mungkin dipenuhi dengan orang waras nan Tenang dan juga dengan burung burung yang penuh riang bernyanyi Marukai te chikyu atau apalah itu yang langsung dipecahkan oleh semburan Romano.

'BYUUUR'" APAAAAA?" Teriak Romano.

" KAMU GAK DENGER , kamu harus putus dengan Spain karena kamu merupakan ahli waris perusahaan ini dan kamu harus menikahi seorang perempuan" Kata ibunya.

" IBU AKU TUH MENCINTAI SPAIN LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN. LAGIAN DISINI KAN TIDAK DILARANG HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS" Kata Romano ooc

" Romano tumben lu jujur gua bilang ah ke SPAIN HAHA"

" Ah minggir aaja lu Author ganggu orang lagi acting" kata Romano

" EH SEJAK KAPAN LU JADI AKTOR , MIMPI AJA LU SAMPAI KE LANGIT KE TUJUH, KALAU AUTHOR MAH EMANG AKTRIS DI UJUNG KULON"

"NGGAK, POKOKNYA GUA YANG AKTOR "

"GUE"

"GUA"

"GUE "

" GUA"

"udah reader gak usah hiraukan author narsis nan alay jeung romano yang lagi ooc ini"

BACK TO ROMANO

" Tapi Romano kamu juga harus ngerti perasaan Spain , Dia juga pasti ingin hidup bahagia dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan takdirnya" Kata ibunya lembut.

"…." Romano tidak bisa berkata apa apa, dia baru menyadari akan kesalahan dirinya yang menghambat Spain untuk bahagia.

" Baiklah ibunda , aku menerimanya" Kata Romano mengalah.

" OKAY, Kalau gitu besok kamu akan masuk ke GAKUEN HETALIA GIRS " Kata ibunya semangat

" APPAAAA ? IBU ITU KAN SEKOLAH CEWEK. MASA AKU HARUS MASUK SEKOLAH CEWEK. AKU KAN COWOK" Sekali lagi Romano menyembur minumannya.

" Romano kamu kan gak pernah suka sama CEWEK makanya ibu masukin kamu ke sekolah cewek biar kamu suka sama cewek" Kata ibunya

"TAPIIII? GAK GITU JUGA CARANYA" teriak Romano kaget.

"Lagian romano kamu kan pewaris perusahaan ini pasti banyak sekali para mafia yang mengincar jabatanmu dengan menculikmu seperti kamu waktu umur 6 tahun, oleh karena itulah ibu menyuruhmu masuk sekolah itu karena penjagaannya aman dan identitasmu tidak akan terbongkar dengan menyamar menjadi cewek" Kata ibunya yang over protective.

" TAPI BU NANTI KALAU KETAUAN KAN AKU YANG MALU" Kata Romano

"Gak romano tenang saja kepala sekolah Gakuen hetalia girls itu merupakan sahabat ibu dan ayah dan yang akan sekamar denganmu sudah ibu tentukan yaitu jodohmu nanti" Kata ibunya senang

"IBU MASA LANGSUNG ASAL PILIH TANPA NANYA KE AKU , KAN AKU YANG NIKAH BUKAN IBU" Kata Romano kesal.

" Romano tenang saja ibu kamu bener dalam milih menantu, lagian jodohmu itu adalah dari sahabat ayah yang sangat jauh" Kata ayahnya tenang.

"TAPI…"

"GAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN KAMU PASTI GAK NYESEL SAMA ORANG YANG IBU JODOHKAN DENGANMU, SEKARANG KAMU CEPAT BERES BERES BARANGMU BESOK KAMU BERANGKAT KE SANA" Teriak ibunya.

Akhirnya Romano menyerah dan lansung menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan ibunya sedang berfangirlingan dengan foto calon menantunya " Cantiknya kayak ibu saat masih muda" Kata ibu Romano narsis dan ayahnya hanya berface palm melihat tingkah laku ibunya.

Di kamar Romano

"BUNDO MENGAPA KAU KEJAM KEPADAKUUUUUU" Terdengar suara petir yang mungkin menyambar Romano hingga gosong.. and kayaknya Romano lagi ooc gitu.

"Vee brother Romano kenapa ? kok gosong gitu? vee" Tanya Italia kepada kakanya.

"TADI HABIS KESAMBAR PETIR, MANG LU GAK DENGER" Teriak Romano

"Vee kok bisa, kan tadi gak hujan" Nampaknya Veneciano bingung

"EEEH jangan – jangan WOI AUTHOR JANGAN BUAT GUA MATI .. KAN GUA TOKOH UTAMANYA"teriak Romano kesal. Sayangnya teriakan itu tidak terdengar karena Author sedang HIBERNASI bersama teman temannya di KUTUB UTARA (?).

Oke back to Romano

"Brother Romano mau kemana? Nanti kak Spainnya gimana?"

"…" Romano tetap diam dan terus menata baju yang akan dibawanya serta baju baju CEWEK yang disuruh ibunnya untuk dibawa.

"Veneciano menurutmu apakah Spain akan bahagia jika dia bersama seseorang perempuan yang sudah ditakdirkan dengannya?" Tanya Romano dengan sedih.

"… Maaf brother tapi menurutku iya dia pasti akan bahagia dengan seorang perempuan yang sudah ditakdirkan dengannya dan akan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia… dan mungkin semua perkataan ibu benar.. tapi aku hanya mendengar sekilas .."

"…" Romano hanya berdiam diri dan terus merapikan barang barangnnya.

"Oh ya brother Romano katanya mau dijodohin ya? hm.. jadi penasaran calon jodohnya kayak gimana?"

"Nggak tau tuh Tanya aja sama ibu , mungkin yang aneh aneh kali" Pekik Romano

"Menurutku sih orangnya cantik ,anggun dan baik hati. soalnya ibu tadi BERFANGIRLINGAN dengan foto cewek yang dijodohkan dengan brother dan ngaku ngaku gitu… vee brother beruntung banget"

"…" Romano lansung ngeblush ketika mendengar perkataan adiknya dan lansung diikuti dengan berface palm ketika mendengar ibunya BERFANGIRLINGAN.

"Udah sana mending lu belajar dan ngurusin pacar lu tuh si Ludwigna, Gua bisa rapiin sendiri"

"Ya udah deh … semoga beruntung ya brother Romano vee … vee" Veneciano pun lansung keluar dari kamar Romano dengan menari nari Indah layaknya seorang ballerina(?) tetapi sayangnya tarian indahnya dihentikkan karena dia kepeleset dengan muka pas mencium lantai yang baru saja disucikan.

'BRUUK'

"ADUH" Jerit Veneciano kesakitan.

Romano pun lansung bergerak keluar untuk melihat kondisi adiknya.

" Veneciano kamu baik baik aja?" Tanya Romano khawatir

"Iya brother tenang aja" Veneciano mengangkat dua tangannya yang bertanda 'peace' dan segera bangkit dengan muka berlumuran darah (?) karena mimisan.

Romano hanya ber face palm melihat kondisi adiknya dan berkata " Oke" dan dengan cuek lansung masuk ke kamarnya kembali dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

~Besok Harinya~

Di bandara Soekarno – Hatta..

"Nesia kamu disana jaga diri kamu, nanti kalau ada apa- apa telepon ibu ya, jangan lupa makan ,mandi,shalat, belajar ya"

"Iya bu, ngomong-ngomong orang yang dijodohkan denganku namanya siapa?"

"Namanya siapa ya aduh ibu lupa…Lovi..Lovi apa gitu ibu lupa, tenang aja dia tau nama kamu kok"

Nesia hanya berface palm melihat ibunya dan bertanya Tanya dalam hatinya 'Gimana aku mau nilai atau ketemu orangnya , aku aja gak tau namanya'.

" Oh kak Nesia ini" Malon mengasihkan sebuah kado "Ini buat kak nesia sebagai hari ulang tahun nanti, tapi bukanya pas di pesawat aja ya".

"Oh ya makasih ya Razak adikku sayang" Nesia terharu karena pemberian adiknya dan dia tidak berani memanggil adiknya razak dengan panggilan malon. Takut disemprot cabe merah sama ibunya.

"Ya udah Nesia cepat masuk. Nanti telepon ibu atau ayah, kalau udah sampai disana" Kata ayahnya.

"Iya yah, ya sudah aku duluan ya bu,yah,Razak"

"Iya hati hati ya nak"

Nesia pun lansung check in dan masuk ke ruang tunggu Pesawat yang bertujuan ke Inggris.

-Sedangkan di Italia Selatan-

"BU,YAH KOK AKU PAKE BAJU CEWEK SIH, AKU INI KAN COWOK" Teriak Romano

" Romano kan kamu mau masuk asrama cewek dan kamu akan dijemput oleh sopir dari sekolah sana jadi kamu harus pake baju cewek… Lagian menurut ibu kamu CANTIK pake baju gini" Jawan ibunya yang sebenarnya memang menginginkan anak cewek dari dulu.

"TAPI KAN MAKENYA BISA NANTI, ROMANO KAN BISA GANTI DI TOILET NANTI." Balas Romano kesal.

"Udah tenang aja. Romano pake baju gitu MANIS kok" Tambah ayahnya yang hanya dijawab Romano dengan berfacepalm.

" Oh ya Romano nanti kalau ketemu dia. kamu harus tetap kayak cewek ya. Trus kalau ketahuan bilang aja kamu nyamar karena kamu ada urusan di sekolah itu atau bilang aja orang tuamu over protective padamu ya" Kata ibunya.

"Oh ya nama orang yang dijodohkan denganmu bernama …." Bisik ibunya ke Romano.

"Iya iya" Jawab Romano mengalah.

"Udah sana cepetan masuk , nanti terlambat loh" Kata ayahnya mengingatkan.

"Iya iya, udah aku duluan ya bu , yah, Veneciano" Romano pun segera pergi dan melambaikan tangannya kea rah keluarganya.

"Dah dah brother semoga beruntung vee vee".

~ OMAKE~

Saat Nesia di pesawat dan terus menatap hadiah yang diberikan adiknya, Malon

"Hm.. apa ya hadiahnya, apa songket, atau kain batik atau yang dari Malaysia … jadi penasaran"

Nesia pun berbinar binar membuka hadiah dari adiknya itu , tapi binaran itu berhenti ketika melihat buku yang berjudul..

"Buku menjadi CEWEK TULEN nan anggun dan cantik yang ditulis oleh WARIA ASLI berrnama *piiip* *piiip*"

Orang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Nesia. Dan Nesia merasa tidak enak dan lansung memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

Dalam diri Nesia

"AWAS LU MALON, SUMPAH GUA AKAN BUNUH LO KALAU GUA UDAH PULANG, DASAR ALAY bin MALING"

Sedangkan di rumah Nesia , Malon merasa merinding "Kok awak ngerasa merinding ya ah tau deh yang penting awak udah nguasain 2 daerah haha dan plus kamar mandi"

Minta R and R nya Minna! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Caution**

**Hati hati dengan ff ini mungkin akan membuat ada jayus dan majus soalnya saya adalah pemula hehe :D.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan reader dan para sensei XD, hingga akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 .FF pertama saya. ff ini mengandung crack pair jayus bin alay binti garing dan juga terdapat character ooc gitu dan juga terdapat banyak typo. ff ini juga mungkin bisa membuat anda depresi dan sebagainya. gomene ffnya masih ancur lebur hehe ..gomen kalau gak seru .. enjoy the story please ! ;D**

**Disclaimer**

**Hetalia ©OM HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA **

**fanfic ©Yuukoardimen kece sedunia melebihi keawesoman PRUSSIA *Peace **

**Title**

**Doki Doki in the girl's dorm?**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sesampainya di Bandara Internasional Inggris. Romano atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan lovino segera bergerak mencari orang yang akan tiba tiba dia tertubruk dengan seseorang lelaki besar itu pun terlihat kesakitan. Romano pun juga begitu, Tetapi dia langsung berdiri dan segera memperbaiki wignya.

"WOI KALAU JALAN LIAT- LIAT DONG!" Bentak lelaki itu.

"WOI YANG SALAH ITU LU , BASTARDO!" Balas Romano yang masih memakai baju cewek.

Lelaki itu segera berdiri dan melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Wee jadi lu yang nabrak gue. Cantik juga..Mau nemenin gue gak" Tanya bapak itu seperti muka FRANCE Yang mau ditabok. Lelaki itu lansung mencengkram bahu Romano dengan kencang. Secara tidak sengaja Romano nge blush karena malu diliatin orang - orang.

"WII Pake nge blush segala, kau bener – bener mau ya.."

"Cih, sial kenapa gua harus ketemu orang IDIOTA nan BASTARDO ! NI ORANG PEDE BANGET!. Lagian gua nge blush gara gara diliatin orang BASTARD. Gimana nih kalau gua lawan ni cowok nanti wig gua lepas .Dan martabat gua sebagai cowok ancur. AAKH apalagi kalau ada orang yang gua kenal" Gerutu Romano dalam dirinya.

"Ayolah nona, jangan sungkan – sungkan."

"SIAL NIH BASTARDO. RASANYA PINGIN GUA BUNUH" Gerutu Romano dalam benaknya. Ya secara tidak lansung aura MAFIAnya mulai keluar. Dan AUTHOR pun ikut ketakutan..

Romano pun terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk kabur dari laki – laki ini. Dan Romano masih terdiam dan tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki besar itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Romano. Tapi tiba – tiba…

'DUAAAK' Terlihat seorang cewek menempelkan bogem mentahnya kearah lelaki besar yang disebut Romano .. Bastardo tadi.

"WOI WOI APA APAAN NONA, KAMU MAU BERMAIN DENGANKU…BAIKLAH AKAN KULADENIN KAU" Bentak lelaki besar tadi.

lelaki besar itu mulai menyerang cewek yang baru saja meninjunya . Cewek itu langsung menahan. Lalu membanting lelaki itu ke lantai. Hingga laki laki itu tidak bisa berdiri. Romano dan penumpang lainnya ya hanya berfacepalm dan ber sweat drop melihat hal itu..

"HEH LU JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU CEWEK. MUKA KAYAK LU GAK PANTAS MENDAPATKAN CEWEK SEPERTI INI" Bentak cewek itu sambill menunjuk kearah Romano.

Romano yang melihat hal tersebut hanya sweat drop. "SUMPEH NIH CEWEK SEREM BANGET!" berkomentar di benaknya.

Setelah itu, cewek itu langsung melepaskan kerah lelaki besar dan langsung menghampiri Romano.

"Maaf apa kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya cewek itu terhadap Romano yang masih memakai baju cewek.

"… Iya baik – baik saja" Jawab Romano sweat drop.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang daripada dikejar sama lelaki besar jelek ini"

Romano pun mengangguk dan lansung pergi meninggalkan cewek itu.

"Hati – hati" kata cewek itu sambil tersenyum. Romano pun menoleh dan melihat senyum itu…

BLUSH~

Muka Romano pun seketika merah seperti tomat.

" ADA APA DENGAN GUA !.Kenapa gua merasa panas … jangan – jangan muka gua sudah merah …" pikir Romano . " Tapi kalau merah begini biasanya kalau gua ketemu si BASTARDO SPAIN SIALAN ITU!.AAH apa jangan-jangan gua udah sembuh dari rasa suka pada BASTARDO SPAIN itu….Dan karena seorang cewek….AAA DEMI APA?!" Teriak Romano dalam dirinya.

"AAH daripada gua mikirin yang gak bener mending gua langsung nyari orang yang jemput gua." Romano pun segera menenangkan dirinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan cewek itu.

POV Nesia

"AAH akhirnya sampai juga di Inngris." Kata Nesia.

"Tapi kasian juga cewek tadi.. dia lengah sekali..semoga dia cepat sampai ke tujuannya deh." Nesia pun segera mencari tantenya yang akan menjemputya.

"KIRANA.."

Nesia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan paruh baya bersama suaminya.

"Ooh Tante .. om.." Nesia pun segera berlari kecil kearah tante dan omnya.

"Kirana gimana keadaan keluarga disana?" Tanya tantenya

"Oh baik tante. ibu juga tadi titip salam buat tante sama om."

"Oke deh. lebih baik kita ke rumah tante sekarang, soalnya Kamu terlihat capek sekali. Biar ommu yang membawa kopermu."

"Iya kirana, mana kopernya biar om bawa?"

"Ini om, makasih ya om."

"Oh ya tante , tadi ibu nitip oleh- oleh buat tante sama om" Nesia menyodorkan sekantung oleh oleh ke tantenya.

"Wah banyak sekali! nanti tante telepon ibumu untuk mangabari keadaanmu dan sekalian berterimakasih yah. sekarang kita balik ke rumah tante biar kamu bisa beriistirahat"

"Ya tante"

Lalu Nesia beserta tante dan omnya langsung berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan.

POV selesai

Akhirnya Romano sampai di Hetalia Gakuen Girls Boarding School dan langsung disambut oleh kepala sekolah yang merupakan sahabat ibunya.

"Romano.. Lama tak bertemu!" Kepala sekolah itu pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat hingga membuat Romano tidak bisa bernapas.

"Romano, bagaimana keadaan ibumu disana? Dan.. Kenapa kamu memakai baju perempuan?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

'JDEER'

Oke kena Sasaran

Romano pun segera berpikir keras dan akhirnya bola lampu lansung berada di atas kepalanya.

"Maaf tante, ini buat nyamar kayak di Mission Impossible gitu. biar gak dicurigain sama murid yang lain" Kata Romano sambil bergaya mata – mata dan sok kece gitu.

"Iya ya, oke deh. Sekarang mending lansung ke kamar kamu saja" Kepala sekolah langsung menunjukkan arah menuju kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Romano.

Romano pun langsung mengikuti Kepala sekolah. Dan mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bernomor 201.

" Nah Romano, ini kamar asrama kamu ya."

"Ya tante"

"Eh Romano, kamu disini akan sekamar dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganmu ya. Kalau gak salah dia dari Indonesia ya….Tante tau dari ibumu hehe"

"…"Romano hanya diam saja karena malas mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya, yang mirip banget sama ibunya.

"Tapi Romano Ingat ! Kamu tidak boleh ngapa-ngapain anak – anak muridku.. walaupun itu hal itu terjadi akan aku pastikan kau menjadi DAGING SESAJEN!" Canda Kepala sekolahnya hingga membuat Romano merinding.

"Oh ya dan jangan lupa tetap menyamar dan bersikap seperti perempuan . Biar tidak ada yang mencurigain. Dan kalau ada hal – hal yang kamu butuhkan, tolong beritahu tante. Mungkin tante bisa bantu"

"Iya" Jawab Romano malas.

" Sekarang kamu cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan beistirahatlah. Dan besok kamu akan masuk kelas XI A jurusan IPA. Jangan terlambat!" Kepala Sekolah itu pun langsung melakukan pelukan MAUT yang hampir membuat Romano tepar .

"Iya" Romano menjawab dengan malas . Setelah sahabat ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi . Romano pun langsung membawa barang -barang dan memasukkan ke kamarnya.

"SUMPAH KENAPA KAYAKNYA GUA SIAL BANGET HARI INI!. UDAH KETABRAK ORANG GAK AWESOME, DIBILANG CANTIK LAGI, DAN MARTABAT GUE SEBAGAI COWOK HANCUR BELEBUR SEPERTI GUNUNG MELETUS DI DEPAN SAHABAT IBU GUA" Romano meratapi nasibnya yang sial.

"BUNDOOOO KENAPA IDEMU SANGAT ABSURD….APA DOSA GUEE" Romano bergaya ala sinetron Sandal salah masuk selokan.

~oke readers gak usah risaukan cowok absurd yang satu ini~

-2 hari kemudian-

'TOK..TOK'

"BASTARD siapa sih yang ngetok-ngetok ini kan masih malam" Romano pun segera memakai wignya dan langsung membukakan pintu.

"Permisi…Apakah kamu Lovina Vargas?"

Romano hanya bisa terdiam dan mangap ketika melihat orang yang berada di depan dirinya.

"Oh kamu perempuan yang kemarin ya !wah udah sampai dengan selamat. Dan nama kamu Lovina Vargas ya … Berarti aku sekamar dengan kamu dong!. Wah senangnya bisa sekamar dengan orang yang aku kenal." Nesia pun langsung memeluk Lovina (Romano) seperti TELETUBBIES.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Romano hanya terpatung kaget dengan muka yang sangat merah serta deg- deg an ala anak remaja labil gitu.

Nesia yang melihat Romano sebagai lovina itu, menyadari bahwa Lovina kaget akan pelukan itu. Selain itu, dia juga merasa deg degan ketika memeluk Lovina. Nesia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bingung akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya

" AAh maaf ya lovina kamu jadi kaget. Pelukan itu hanya sebagai tanda persahabatan kok, soalnya aku senang banget bisa sekamar dengan orang yang aku kenal hehe. Dan jangan salah paham aku ini sukanya sama COWOK TULEN lho!" Nesia menegaskan.

"Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kirana Nesia husnapuraputri. Aku dari Indonesia" Indonesia mengangkat tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan lovina.

" Lovina Vargas dari South Italy" Romano menerima jabatan tangan Nesia. Dan untuk sekian kali lagi mereka deg- degan.

Dalam diri mereka masing masing….

Dalam diri Romano. "WHAT THE HELL GUA HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG MEMBANTING LELAKI BESAR ITU. DAN DIA JODOH GUA…AAAH DAMMIT!. GUA HARUS GIMANA KALAU DIA TAHU KALAU GUA COWOK" Romano terus memikirkan akhir dari kehidupannya…apakah dia akan digorok? di bunuh? dimutilasi? itulah pikiran pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Sedangkan dalam diri Nesia. "Kenapa aku deg – degan ketika aku meluk Lovina.. perasaan dulu, aku suka meluk sahabatku, ibuku dan perempuan lainnya biasa aja…JANGAN-JANGAN…TIDAK –TIDAK MUNGKIN , MANA MUNGKIN AKU SUKA SAMA CEWEK. HAHA GAK MUNGKIN.. GAK MUNGKIN !. IBU KAN AKU UDAH BILANG JANGAN MASUKIN AKU ASRAMA CEWEK.."Nesia terus menenangkan dirinya dan berdoa agar dia tetap suka sama cowok.

Romano pun langsung kembali ke tempat . Dan terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Nesia tidak mengetahui dirinya seorang cowok.

Nesia pun terus menenangkan dirinya dan menutup pintu . Dia pun segera memasuki seluruh barang – barangnya ke lemari. Dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi tidur untuk melupakan akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun tertidur pulas gara – gara pikiran mereka masing-masing.

-Esok Paginya-

"KYAAA GUA TELAAT ! HARUS BURU-BURU NIH…SUMPAH KAOS KAKI GUA MANA? SEPATU.. SEPATU.. DIMANA KAU?"Nesia segera mencari barang – barang yang akan dibawanya sambil lari dan loncat kesana – kesini seperti JUMPING CANDY(?).

Setelah medapatkan seluruh barangnya,Nesia pun langsung lari kearah kelas yang diberitahu kepala sekolahnya. Nesia pun akhirnya sampa di pintu kelasnya tepat waktu. Ternyata pengalamannya dikejar WARIA BEROTOT DENGAN KECEPATAN SPEEDDY dulu , sangat berguna bagi dirinya.

'Tok – Tok'

"Oh Nesia silakan masuk" Kata wali kelasnya

" Anak –Anak ini teman baru kalian lagi. Nesia silakan perkenalkan diri."

"Hi,My name is Kirana Nesia Husnapuraputri. I'm from Indonesia. Nice to meet you" Nesia membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Nesia, kamu duduk disebelah Elizaveta ya."

"Iya bu." Nesia pun segera duduk di sebelah Elizaveta.

"Hei, Kamu Nesia ya. Salam kenal namaku Elizaveta Hedervary dari Hungary hehe" Hungary mengangkat tangan untuk berjabat tangan. dan hal itu dibalas Nesia dengan menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nes, Kamu suka Yaoi gak atau boys lover gitu?" Tanya Hungary.

"Wah kalau itu aku lebih suka boys love disbanding yaoi, tapi yaoi juga dikit hehe. Gara - gara main RP sama baca komik yang dikasih temanku di Indonesia hehe." Jawab Nesia.

"Oi kamu suka main RP Daze?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya berbangsa Korea Selatan.

"Iya hehe, tapi RP ceweknya cuma satu tapi kalau yang TG ada lebih dari 10 hehe" Jawab Nesia bangga.

"Wah berarti kita bertiga punya hobby yang sama dong" Balas hungary dan cewek yang berbangsa South Korea berbarengan.

"Oh iya Namaku Im young eun , aku berasa dari Korea Selatan. salam kenal Daze."

Nesia pun menjabat tangan Im young eun dengan tersenyum.

"Nes, kamu tahu nggak .. katanya ada murid cowok yang menyamar jadi cewek disini. Katanya sih ada urusan gitu disini. aku jadi penasaran dia ada di kamar siapa?" Kata Eliza bingung.

"Iya tah..wah ngapain coba dia kesini.. semoga aja bukan di kamar asrama kita" Jawab Nesia.

"Iya deh, semoga aja dia gak kayak kakak gua yang pervert gitu" Balas Im yoong.

"Iya ya jangan sampe deh" Balas Nesia dan Eliza berbarengan.

"Nah anak – anak sekarang kalian buka buku Matematika hal 375!." Kata Guru Matematikanya

"Iya bu" Jawab para siswi berbarengan.

-Waktu istirahat-

Nesia pun pergi kearah kantin tapi hanya sendirian. Karena Eliza dan Im yoong sedang mengerjakan tugas club mereka. Ketika Nesia sampai di Kantin dia melihat Lovina sendirian.

"LOVINA.." Teriak Nesia yang membuat Romano menoleh.

"Ada apa bastardo?" Jawab Romano dingin dan nge blush karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Lovina kamu sendirian?"Tanya Nesia.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Bastardo"

"Kalau gitu aku bareng kamu ya soalnya aku sendirian juga nih" Nesia pun langsung menarik tangan Romano yang masih dikira cewek olehnya. Dan Romano hanya ngeblush karena tangannya ditarik Nesia.

"Eh Lovina , tau gak katanya ada anak cowok yang nyamar jadi cewek disini…" Kata Nesia sambil mamakan jajanannya.

'JDEER'

Oke kena sasaran

Romano pun bingung harus gimana. baru dua hari aja masuk. Sudah banyak clue clue yang membuat identitasnya terbongkar. "APPPESS GUE…DAMMIT" dalam diri Romano yang masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan.

"I..iya tah? tau darimana" Tanya Romano agak gemetar.

"Tau dari Eliza sama yang lain..hm…ngapain coba dia ke asrama cewek" Jawab Nesia bingung sambil melipat tangannya.

"…"Romano hanya diam dan masih memikirkan gimana caranya agar Nesia tidak mengetahui identitasnya.

"TAPI TENANG SAJA , KALAU DIA DATANG MENGGANGGU KAMU DAN TEMAN – TEMAN .AKAN KUBANTING DI HINGGA MATI…WAHAHAHA…"Kata Nesia dengan api yang membara.

"EMAAAK GIMANA NASIB AYEE, KOK SIAL BANGET HARI INI , DAMNIT" Teriak Romano dalam hatinya.

"Ta..tapi …Nes, lu beneran mau banting dia hingga ma..mati?" Tanya Romano yang sudah merinding dari tadi.

"Gimana ya liat aja nanti.. kalau gak dibanting enaknya diapain yaa.. hm…" Canda Nesia.

"…" Romano hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Nesia.

"Ya enggaklah lovina, kalau dia orang yang baik mah aku gak akan kok kamu kayaknnya gemetaran?" Tanya Nesia.

"E..enggak kok nes, tenang aja hahaha" Balas Romano.

"Oke deh, balik ke kelas yuk" Ajak Nesia.

Mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke kelas dan mulai belajar kembali hingga waktu berakhirnya sekolah.

'TENG TENG' Bel pertanda pulang sudah dibunyikan.

"Nes, kapan- kapan aku main ke kamar asrama mu ya sekalian ngomongin tentang RP dan yaoi gitu" Tanya Eliza.

"Wah aku mau ikutan dong daze"

"Iya iya deh. Nanti pas hari libur aja. Eliza, Im yoong aku duluan ke asrama ya, Bye.."

"Iyaa"

Nesiapun segera berjalan menuju kamar sampai di depan pintu, Nesia pun mulai membuka pintu pintunya tak mau terbuka.

"Jiih..Kok pintunya gak mau kebuka sih?" Nesia pun mengetuk- ngetuk pintu.

'TOK TOK'

Romano pun yang baru selesai mandi, langsung ganti baju dan langsung memakai wignya. Lalu dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh lovina kamu udah sampai toh?" Nesia pun masuk dan melemparkan tasnya ke tampat tidur.

"ya,seperti yang kau lihat, bastardo"

"Iya deh hehe."Nesia pun segera membuka laptopnya dan membuka RP serta facebooknya. Dia pun membuka pesan dari sahabatnya Ayu. Selain itu dia juga bermain RP nya yang jadi Denm*rk serta yang tg lainnya. Nesia pun senyam senyum melihat isi Timeline RP nya.

Romano yang melihat Nesia seperti itu, hanya sweat drop dan berface palm. Melihat nesia senyam senyum membuat dirinya penasaran.

"eeng Nes, lu lagi ngapain? kok pake senyam senyum segala?" Tanya Romano penasaran.

"Oh ini aku lagi buka RP yang tg sama 9GAG , isinya ngakak – ngakak semua!"

"Tg apaan tuh?"

"tg itu Trans Gender gitu, jaid aku main RP yang cowok. Seru tau jadi Role player cowok dibandingkan jadi Role player cewek hehe."

"…"Romano hanya berface palm"Ni cewek niat banget jadi cowok." pikirnya.

" Apa serunya jadi tg , bastardo?"

"…hm…serunya.. bisa gombalin orang, sekali nge tweet banyak yang ngerubunin, trus apalagi ya… bisa nembak cewek,bisa bikin keluarga.. pokoknya gitu deh. Kalau jadi cewek kan gak bisa nembak cowok, trus kalau kita nembak pasti didiamin gak dibalas gitu.."

"…ooh.."

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, Nesia menaruh laptopnya dan mengambil baju serta handuk. Romano yang melihat itu langsung bertanya..

"Lu mau mandi?" Tanya Romano.

"Ya iyalah masa mau perang." Jawab Nesia bingung.

"Ya udah gua mau keluar dulu." Balas Romano.

"Kenapa Lovina, kita kan sesama perempuan?"

"…ga.. ga papa… lagian gua mau ketemu temen gua di kamar sebelah" Jawab Romano ngasal dengan muka agak merah. "GUA INI COWOK BASTARDO,GIMANA KALAU GUA KETAHUAN COWOK…MATI AJA DEH GUA" Pikirnya.

"…oh gitu.. oke deh"

Romano pun keluar dan berkeliling sekolah dengan masih memakai wignya. Dan dia juga tetap memakai baju cewek. Yah pinginnya dia sih pake baju cowok, soalnya kalau pake rok kan risih kalau dia pake baju cowok bisa diamuk massa tuh. Nanti ada berita ' DITEMUKAN SEORANG LAKI LAKI MES*M TEWAS BERNAMA LOV*** *piiip* KARENA MEMASUKI ASRAMA PEREMPUAN . PENYEBAB TEWASNYA YAITU DIAMUK MASSA OLEH SEMUA PENGHUNI ASRAMA PEREMPUAN. KEADAANNYA SANGAT MENGENASKAN, DENGAN MUKA AWESOMENYA YANG ANCUR DIKEROYOK MASSA….'Pikirnya.

POV ROMANO

"AAH DAMN,KENAPA HARUS GUA SIH YANG KENA SIAL!."Romano menendang sebuah batu kecil. Lalu terdengar suara dering Handphonenya.

' Triiing tring…SEINT SEIYA NANANANANI …SEINT SEIYA NANANANA' Sorry Author lupa liriknya.

Romano pun segera mengangkat handphonenya.

"Hello"

"Hello big brother ini Veneciano vee, gimana kabarnya disana? vee"

"Keadaanku…BURUK SEKALI…AMBANG KEMATIANKU UDAH DEKAT BASTARDO!…"

"Vee kenapa brother? kok ambang kematiannmu udah dekat? Vee"

"IYALAH ORANG MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA AJA SEKAMAR SAMA GUA …"

"Vee kok bisa? kan yang sekamar dengan brother kan jodoh brother?vee.."

"Iya, yang sekamar denganku itu orang diberitahu ibu itu. TAPI DIA BISA BUNUH GUA KALAU GUA KETAHUAN COWOK, DAMMIT!"

"Vee mana mungkin, dia kan cantik soalnya aku udah lihat fotonya dari ibu dan kelihatannya dia orang baik vee…oh ya big brother ada masalah besar nih, Brother Spain mau datang keInggris buat nyari brother!."

"….DEMI APPUAAA!.." Asyek Romano lagi Alay.

"Kayaknya ada yang ingin disampaikan Spain ke brother.. Vee."

"TRUSS DIA UDAH BERANGKAT?"

"Kayaknya berangkatnya besok deh vee~"

" BESOK HARI SABTU YA… BERARTI DIA NYAMPENYA MALAM YA?"

"Iya kayaknya vee ~ vee ~. Brother udah dulu ya pulsa Veneciano udah mau abis nih..Dah brother vee~"

Romano pun langsung menutup Handphonenya. "Berarti kira – kira hari minggu. Gua harus bilang ke BASTARDO TOMATO itu"Pikirnya.

POV selesai

Romano pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya. Setibanya di kamar asramanya.

"Eh Lovina habis darimana aja? kok lama banget…Oh ya aku manggil kamu vina aja ya biar gampang boleh kan?" Tanya Nesia.

Romano hanya menggangguk dan mulai menonton tv, mengganti channel menjadi channel bola.

"Wah itu siapa lawan siapa?"Tanya Nesia.

"Barca lawan Real Madrid"

"Wah ikutan nonton dong , gua suka banget sama Barca"

"Lu suka Barca , gua juga suka. Pemainnya kuat – kuat dan strateginya juga bagus"

"Iya tuh gua setuju.. Oh ya mau Indom*e gak? enak tau kalau dimakan sambil nonton bola"

"Apaan tuh ? Mie ? boleh deh"

"Oke aku masak dulu ya, mau pake telur gak?"

"Terserah elu aja deh"

"Oke"

-10 menit kemudian-

"Nih Indom*e nya.." Nesia memberinya ke Romano.

"Thanks ya Bastardo."

"Yo sama – sama." Nesia pun langsung melahap mienya besar-besar dan duduk ala bapak-bapak warteg.

Romano yang melihat cara duduk Nesia itu hanya bisa ber face palm dan berpikir "Ni orang cewek atau cowok sih". Tapi pikiran itu langsung hilang ketika Barca berhasil menggol gawang lawanya. Dan mungkin karena kebiasaan Romano langsung merangkul orang sebelahnya yang sama – sama lagi senang. Dia pun merangkul Nesia tanpa sadar.

"WOI BARCA MENANG" Teriak Romano dan Nesia bersamaan. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan jarak wajah antara mereka berdua hanya sekitar 6 cm. Seketika muka Romano langsung memerah dan hal tersebut Nesia bingung apakah Lovina sedang pun memenaruh tangannya di dahi Romanopun langsung berdegup kencang . #Assyek Romano ciee uhuy!

"DHEG"

"DHEG"

"DHEG"

Jantung Romanopun langsung berdegup kencang . Romano pun segera memindahkan tangan Nesia.

"Vina a kamu lagi sakit?" Tanya Nesia.

".. kok haha, oh ya mau minum gak..Selagi gua lagi baik?"Tanya Romano.

"Eh boleh deh yang dingin ya."  
Romano hanya menggangguk dan segera pergi membelikan Minuman di kantin yang dekat kamar asramanya.

POV Romano

"AAH ada apa dengan gua ?. Kok mudah sekali mukaku memerah setiap berada di dekat Nesia?" Romano pun memukul kepalanya pelan pelan.

"Padahal gua biasanya suka begini kalau ketemu BASTARDO TOMATO SPAIN OYABUN ITU ! Ada apa dengan gua sih!" Romano terus saja memukul kepalanya hingga terasa sakit.

"Apa jangan – jangan gua udah mulai suka sama Nesia? AAAh gak mungkin, orang baru aja ketemu dua hari! HAHAHA GAK MUNGKIN,"

Romano terus saja mengoceh sampai ia kembali ke kamar asrama.

POV selesai

-15 menit kemudian-

"Nesia, nih minumannya"

"Oh oke makasih yo."

Romano pun segera menonton kembali pertandingan tersebut dan langsung mengahabiskan makanannya.

"Oh ya vina.. mau gak nemenin aku ke mall atau toko ruko ruko gitu.. soalnya ada yang mau aku beli nih… penting banget. Mau gak?" Tanya Nesia dengan puppy eyes.

"Kenapa lu gak bareng sama Eliza atau Im yoong saja,bastardo?"

"Eliza sama Im yoong pada sibuk sampai hari minggu.. Vina mau ya..Please?"

"I..Iya deh. Mang kapan?"

"YESS, hari minggu"

"Iya deh" Romano hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

-Minggunya-

"Romano, ayo kita ketemuan hari ini" Spain menelepon Romano.

"WHAT! LU UDAH NYAMPE DI ALIS SE*Y ARTHUR EH SALAH DENG LU UDAH NYAMPE DI INGGRIS?!"

"Iya aku, udah di Inggris. Romano sekarang kita ketemuan ya di …"

"HEEEH GUA LAGI ADA URUSAN BISA HARI INI! BASTARDO TOMATO!"

'NUT''NUT''NUT'

"WOI BASTARDO , BASTARDO TOMATO,WOOOOIII!"

"Cih sial." Kata Romano sambil menendang SESUAATU ala jambul khatulisiwa Syah***i.

'Auww sakit tau'

Romano mendengar suara seseorang. Dia pun bingung dan segera mencari asal suara tersebut.

"HEI GUA ADA DISINI, ONENG."

Romano pun langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan ternyata ada sesuaatu yang begitu sesuatuu. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang hanya memakai kolor dan kulitnya berwarna putih dan botak.

"Ba..bi…bu …bee…boo…Se..SE..SET…" Romano lagi belajar ngomong bu..

"WOI KALAU NGOMONG YANG CEPET DONG !, NGABISIN WAKTU ORANG EH SALAH SETAN AJA HUUUU..GUA LAGI MAU NYURI UANG NIH!"

"…SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…SETAAN. .BOTAAK…JELEEK…BASTARDO NESIA, LU DIMANA ..DIMANA?!"

"WOI LU GAK USAH NGEHINA KEPALA GUA YANG AWESOME DONG. WALAU GUA SETAN, GUA INI DIANGGAP KAITO 1412 TAU DISANA!"

Nesia pun segera berlari menuju Romano yang juga sedang berlari lari terbirit birit kearah Nesia..

"Woi vina lu kenapa?"

"TA..TADI..ADA..SETAN.."

"Setan, kayak gimana cirri – cirinya?"

"Se..setanya..botak…anak kecil…Cuma pake … celdam"

"Tuyul. Sekarang dia ada dimana ?"

"Ada di..di dekat dapur."

Nesia pun segera mengambil sapu dan segera menuju dapur bersama Romano. Mereka pun melihat ada sesosok setan yang sedang mencari MONEY.

" Eh tuyul,lu ngapain kesini?"

" YA MAU NGAMBIL DUIT LAH, MASA MAU NYARI BANCI."

"Eh lu masih kecil , gak boleh ngambil ngambil duit ..Nanti bintitan(?) LOH!"

"YAELAH LU MASA GAK TAU, INI KAN PEKERJAAN GUA. GUA INI Kaito 1412 atau SA*NT T**l TAU. ALAH LU KETINGGALAN JAMAN."

"Eh tuyul lu masih kecil udah berlagak. Sana jangan ngambil duit doang tapi BELAJAR dong sebagai generasi muda . KAYAK GUA INI YANG AWESOME NYA SEDUNIA HEHE" Kata nesia bernasis dan beralay ria.

"Oh ya,Btw, lu kok bisa ke Inggris.. dari Indonesia ke Inggris kan jauh,mbak?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Yaelah kan gua udah bilang kalau gua ini 1412 jadi gua kesini pake FLYING.. APALAH ITU NAMANYA ..GUA LUPA."

"Udah daripada lu ngaku ngaku sendiri tapi gak ada yang nganggep. mending lu pulang aja…Nanti kalau gua balik, gua bawain oleh- oleh deh."

"BENER YA, GUA MAUNYA POUNDSTERLING, SAMA BERLIAN JANGAN LUPA ITU..OH YA BAJUNYA SHERLOCK HOLMES TRUS INI , ITU.." Jawab setan itu dengan senang hati merima tawaran Nesia.

"Alah lu banyak bgt, udah lu sekarang pulang aja..nanti dimarahin sama paman lu…jangan lupa nitip salam ya sama paman dan keluarga"

"IYA..IYA DEH" Akhirnya setan itu pulang kembali ke kampungya, sebelum dia dikepreet sama mbah dukun dengan bawang hijau(?).

"Nes..lu gak takut sama yang begituan?" Tanya Romano masih merinding.

"Yah biasa aja sih, soalnya kami udah berteman baik.. dan aku suka main lompat lompatan sama pamannya dia." Jawab Nesia mengenang masa kecilnya.

"Pamannya? Paman dia bentuknya juga sama dengan bocah ingusan itu?"

"Gak, beda tau. Kalau pamanya itu bisa kita sebut JUMPING CANDY , lu bayangin aja kayak gimana. Tapi gak gitu seram kok malah baik loh. mau lihat photonya?"

"JUMPING CANDY?" Romano berpikir bahwa paman tuyul tersebut lebih unyu seperti LOLLIPOP (?).

"Boleh deh.." Jawab Romano lebih tenang.

Nesia pun memberikan fotonya dengan paman JUMPING CANDY . Di foto itu mereka bernasis dan beralay ria. Tapi sayangnya bentuk JUMPING CANDY itu jauh dari yang dipikirkan oleh Romano. Romano yang melihat photo tersebut hanya berfacepalm untuk beberapa waktu lalu pingsan di tempat dengan muka berlumur darah seperti Fujoshi dan Fudanshi. Dia mimisan karena melihat Nesia yang begitu manis n unyu saat masih kecil # Sepertinya Romano TERTULAR VIRUS LOLICON AND PEDOPIL dari NETHERLAND AND SPAIN.

-30 menit kemudian-

Romano pun tersadar dan langsung melihat Nesia yang lagi duduk disebelahnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang di berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Vina kamu udah bangun? merasa pusing nggak?" Tanya Nesia khawatir.

"Gak , tenang aja.. oh ya ngomong – ngomong gimana caranya gua ada disini?" Tanya Romano bingung.

"Oh tadi aku yang membawamu kesini"

"…"

" Vina kamu udah lebih sehat gak? kalau gak nanti aku pergi sendiri aja. Kamu istirahat aja di rumah."

"Gak gua gak apa apa, mau berangkat sekarang gak? ayo sana cepat ganti baju. Gua juga ada janji sama teman gua disana."

Nesia pun senang dan segera mengambil baju perginya serta meyiapkan barang – barang yang akan dibwanya. Sedangkan Romano terus berpikir "Bagaimana bisa si Nesia ngangkat gua? jangan – jangan dia gendong gua kayak di adegan princess princess gitu?! SHIT MASA GUA YANG GENTLEMAN NAN AWESOME INI BISA DIANGKAT SAMA CEWEK, BERARTI SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG GUA DONG JADI PRINCESS NYA. AARGH GENTLEMAN GUA KEMANA NIH !" Romano terus berpikir akan hal itu. Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa ketika Nesia sudah tau identitasnya .Dan suatu saat Nesia pingsan , dia yang akan menggendong Nesia seolah dia KESATRIA AWESOME dan akan berfisat ala seorang GENTLEMAN.

"HEHEHE" Romano terkikik karena pikirannya, bahwa dia akan menggendong Nesia bak seorang KSATRIA GAGAH BERANI .

"Vina, udah siap belum?" Tanya Nesia.

"Udah"

'DEG'

Ternyata Romano terpesona dengan Nesia yang memakai baju batik putih yang dipadu dengan rok cokelat sampai melebihi sedikit lutut. Dan rambut Nesia yang digerai memakai bunga Melati.

"..Cantiknya.." Kata Romano tanpa sadar.

"Iyakah? wah makasih ya hehe. Vina juga cantik tau… malah cantik banget, malah mungkin Vina lebih baik ikut pendaftaran Girlband tuh..pasti kepilih deh. Lagian lumayan pendapatannya" Jawab Nesia senang dengan pujian Romano.

"Vina? Vina?" Nesia melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Romano.

Romano pun tersadar akan lambaian tangan Nesia yang berada tepat di depan mukanya. Dan dia juga baru tersadar apa yang telah ia katakan ke Nesia. Seketika muka Romano memerah bahkan memerah seperti kepiting rebus, karena ia baru pertama kali mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang perempuan.

"Vina ayo cepat, katanya kamu juga mau ketemu teman kamu kan.. Ayo cepetan!" Nesia pun segera menarik tangan Romano. Yah yang membuat muka Romano semakin memerah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

-Sesampainnya mereka ke tempat tujuan-

"AAKH akhirnya sampai juga, aku mau ke toko ini dulu. Vina mau ikut gak? mungkin ada yang ingin kamu beli." Tanya Nesia

"…" Romano hanya berface palm dan nge blush seketika. Karena toko yang diajak adalah toko khusus perempuan.

"Vina?"

"AAKH gua gak ikut deh. Oh ya gua ada janji, gua kesana dulu ya." Romano langsung berlari sekencang angin sebelum tangannya ditarik Nesia untuk masuk. Soalnya dia berpikir kalau dia masuk, yah sama aja dengan percepatan Kematiaannya semakin dekat. Karena kalau tiba –tiba wignya copot di toko itu, dia bisa dikeroyok habis habisan sama semua perempuan dan yah… penutupannya akan dipenggal atau dimutilasi oleh Nesia dengan golok yang selalu ia bawa kemana- mana.

"hosh..hosh.. cih dimana sih si BASTARDO TOMATO itu?" Romano terenga - engah karena dia lari sekencang kencangnya walau dia masih tidak bisa mengalahkan larian adiknya itu Veneciano. Romano pun segera berjalan di sekitar tempat yang dijanjikan dengan Spain.

Romano terus mencari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan laki laki yang berambut coklat tua kehitaman. Yang sedang membawa sesuatu yang sesuatu yang berwarnah merah. yup sebuah tomat . Romano pun segera mengetahui bahwa itu Spain dan dia langsung mengahmpirinya.

"SPAIN BASTARDO TOMATO" Teriak Romano yang segera membuat Spain menoleh.

Sepertinya Spain agak bingung. Tapi dia merasa cewek itu mirip Romano.. mirip banget. Dia pun mengucek ngucek mata dan berkata "Apakah kamu Romano?" Tanyanya heran.

"YAIYALAH MASA LU LUPA SAMA GUA YANG KECE INI!"

"Romano..Romano.. KAMU LUCU BANGET..GYAA!" Teriak Spain yang lagi ooc gitu dan langsung memeluknya.

"HEI HEI LEPASKAN GUA, DAMMIT.. SEKARANG APA YANG INGIN LU KATAKAN?."

"Hm…"

"WOI CEPETAN!"

"Romano, sebelumnya aku minta maaf."

"IYA IYA."

"…Romano lebih baik kita putus.. karena mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik bagi kita. Dan aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang harus aku lindungi.." Kata Spain pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…" Romano hanya terdiam dan menggangguk. Tetapi dia heran mengapa dia merasa tenang – tenang saja. 'apakah ini gara gara Nesia?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Romano?.." Spain melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Romano. Spain juga tampak sedih karena dengan begini mungkin Romano tidak ingin bersahabat atau berteman lagi.

"AAKH GAK PAPA KOK. Yah TOMATO BASTARDO SPAIN sebenernya gua juga sepertinya sudah menyukai seorang perempuan .." Curhat Romano ke Spain dengan muka Romano yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"AAKH BENARKAH? KALAU GITU KITA TETAP BERSAHABAT KAN?" Spain tersenyum gembira.

Romano hanya Spain langsung memeluknya, yah pelukan sahabat dan langsung mengangkatnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"WOII LEPASIN GUA DAMN, GUA INI BUKAN BONEKA TAU. GUA INI SEORANG GENTLEMAN. JADI CEPAT LEPASIN TANGAN LO SEKARANG!" Perintah Romano yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mafianya.

"He he sorry. Oh ya ngomong- ngomong orang yang lu suka itu jodoh lu bukan?"

Romano menggangguk yah dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Pasti dia orangnya cantik, hm.. aku jadi penasaran.."

"…" Romano hanya terdiam dan berkata dalam hatinya sambil meratapi nasib 'Yah dia emang cantik tapi dia itu PSIKOPAT YANG SEPERTINYA KABUR DARI PENJARA TAU!'.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol bareng. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Romano.

"Vina.." Nesia melambaikan tangannya ke Romano dan menghampirinya.

"Oh jadi itu toh yang jadi jodoh kamu. Cantik juga tuh.. kayaknya dia bisa jadi gebetan gua nih hahaha.." Canda Spain yang dijawab Romano dengan tatapan mafianya.

"LU BERANI DEKETIN NESIA, ATAU NGAPA- NGAPAIN DIA SAMPAI NANGIS. GUA GAK AKAN SEGAN NGEBUNUH LU" Jawab Romano tidak sadar dengan tatapan mafianya yang diturunkan olek kakeknya itu.

"Ehem Romano sepertinya kau bukan suka, lagi tapi kayaknya jatuh cinta tuh.. Hahaha aku bercanda kok soal yang tadi.. lagian aku juga punya seseorang yang aku cintai kali!" Kata Spain yang membuat Romano sudah bermuka merah. Melebihi ketebalan warna dan banyaknya ALIS ARTHUR DENGAN KETEBALAN MAX (?) BAYANGKAN!.

"Wah kayaknya udah mau malam nih, aku pulang dulu ya. Chibi romanoku versi nyotalia yang manis!" Kata spain yang langsung kabur secepat kilat sebelum dibunuh oleh aura mafia Romano itu.

"Dasar kau JERK TOMATO BASTARDO."

Pada akhirnya Romano pulang bersama Nesia ke asrama. Mereka berjalan di tempat dimana banyak bintang bintang yang bertebaran menemani sang bulan.

"Bastardo mie, lu udah beli barang – barang yang kau perlukan?" Tanya Romano.

"Yup makasih ya Vina hehe" Nesia tersenyum senang kearah Romano yang seketika muka Romano langsung merah padam.

"Sama- sama.." Jawab Romano dengan suara yang kecil.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang berharga bagi Romano. Karena akhirnya dia bisa menyadari akan perasaannya, walau masih agak tsun tsun gitu. Dan juga dia bisa berjalan bersama Nesia di bawah langit yang indah dengan bintang bintang yang bertebaran menemani sang bulan.

'Bagaimana ya… sepertinya aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Nesia… AAKH cupid bantu aku ya..' Katanya dalam hati..

Omake

Romano : "Bagaimana ya… sepertinya aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Nesia… AAKH cupid bantu aku ya.." (Katanya dalam hati).

?: HIHIHI tenang aja.. aku akan bantu kamu..Hihihi.

Tuyul: Eh ketemu lagi sama kakak.. aku kesini sama tante aku. Aku akan bantu kaka kok. (Tuyul make baju cupid dan tak lupa dengan alis tebal(?) Bayangkan!.)

Romano: "Gimana caranya?"

Tuyul : "Tumben gak takut sama gua?"

Romano: "Iya gua lagi gentle man nih.."

Tuyul: "caranya…wani piro?"

Romano hanya berfacepalm dan langsung menendang si Tuyul dan mbak Kunti jauh – jauh.

Dan alasan kenapa dia gak takut sama mbak kunti, karena dia lebih takut sama Natalia – Belarus yang selalu mengejarnya, jika dia sedang ngobrol dengan Russia.

Minta R dan R ya XD

Balas review

Hi Nesia lover 100 ,yo saya juga Nesia lover hehe XD.. Makasih ya atas dukungannya udah update tapi maaf kalau gak seru ya^^..

Hi Seiryuu ,waaah makasih atas dukungannya XD. Saya udah update maaf kalau gak seru ya ^^

Hi Petualang sejati ,waah makasih udah jatuh cinta sama fanfic saya hehe. Makasih udah dukung saya ya.. saya udah update tapi maaf kalau gak seru ^^

Hi Mecchan, Yup doki – doki bunyi detak jantung XD. Makasih ya udah dukung saya^^. Saya udah update tapi maaf kalau gak seru^^


End file.
